Ishibashi Renji
Profile *'Name:' 石橋蓮司（いしばし れんじ） *'Name (romaji):' Ishibashi Renji *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 61kg *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' AB TV Shows *Hotarugusa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Banjou no Alpha (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018, ep6) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *Fukushuu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2018) *Innocent Days (WOWOW, 2018) *Thrill! Aka no Sho (NHK, 2017, ep3) *Honjitsu wa, Ohigara mo Yoku (WOWOW, 2017) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, ep4-5) *Denshichi Torimonocho (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Omiyasan SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *Manmakoto (NHK, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015, ep9) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Zenryoku Rikon Sodan (NHK, 2015) *River's Edge Ookawabata Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Dai Tokyo Toy Box (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Tokyo Toy Box (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Makete, Katsu (NHK, 2012) *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Ikon Ari (TV Asahi, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep10) *Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *Kokoro no Ito (NHK, 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7) *Kamen Rider Decade (TV Asahi, 2009) *Hana no Hokori (NHK, 2008) *Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008, ep10) *Top Sales (NHK, 2008) *Battery (NHK, 2008) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hasshu Mawari Kuwayama Jube (TV Asahi, 2007, ep2) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Oba-san Deka Sakura Otome no Jikencho 14 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dr Koto - Shinryoujo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006, ep2) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki 3 (NHK, 2006) *My Boss My Hero (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Toritsu Mizusho! (NTV, 2006) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki 2 (NHK, 2005) *Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki (NHK, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 3 (TBS, 2004) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep11) *Akachan wo Sagase (NHK, 2003) *Roving Police Chief Kazama Shohei (TV Tokyo, 2003) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep8-10) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 2 (TBS, 2002) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001) *Semishigure (NHK, 2003) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *Yomigaeru Kinro (NTV, 1999) *Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 1999) *Okoru Otoko, Warau Onna (NHK, 1999) *Onihei Hanka Chou (鬼平犯科帳) (Fuji TV, 1995) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Dokuganryu Masamune (NHK, 1987) *Hattori Hanzo: Kage no Gundan (TV Asahi, 1980-1985) *Tantei Monogatari (探偵物語) (NTV, 1979) Movies *Kingdom (2019) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Kurosagi (2008) *The Ramen Girl (2008) *L change the WorLd (2008) *Hannin ni Tsugu (2007) *Closed Note (2007) *Hero (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Ore wa, Kimi no Tame ni Koso Shini ni Iku (2007) *Sakuran (2006) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *Kamen Rider the First (2005) *Gerumaniumu no Yoru / The Whispering of the Gods (2005) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade (2005) *Chakushin Ari 2 (2005) *Yokkakan no Kiseki/ Miracle in Four Days (2005) *Kita no Zeronen / Year One in the North (2005) *Riyuu / The Reason (2004) *Moonlight Jellyfish (2004) *Hana to Hebi / Flower and Snake (2004) . *Hanochi / Half a Confession (2004) *Chakushin Ari (2003) *Yakuza Horror Theater: Gozu (2003) *T.R.Y. (2003) *Hitokiri Ginji (2003) *Trick: The Movie (2002) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *IMDb *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor